


La gattina Isabel

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Flash Fic, Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: La gattina Isabel era invidiosa, ma anche meravigliata.Sì, decisamente la meraviglia era più forte dell’invidia in lei, dentro la sua testolina felina.Con i suoi occhietti verde acqua, vedeva quel muro altissimo, apparentemente invalicabile e irraggiungibile, sognava di arrampicarsi fino in cima e di sentirsi in alto, poter scrutare tutta la città come riuscivano a fare gli uccelli grazie alle loro ali.[Prompt: Gatti]





	La gattina Isabel

La gattina Isabel era invidiosa, ma anche meravigliata.  
Sì, decisamente la meraviglia era più forte dell’invidia in lei, dentro la sua testolina felina.  
Con i suoi occhietti verde acqua, vedeva quel muro altissimo, apparentemente invalicabile e irraggiungibile, sognava di arrampicarsi fino in cima e di sentirsi in alto, poter scrutare tutta la città come riuscivano a fare gli uccelli grazie alle loro ali.  
Le studiava tutte per riuscire nell’impresa: accumulava un sacco di sassi, ma questi finivano per franare e non arrivavano mai così in alto; usava le unghiette, ma a metà strada trovava sempre un appiglio fragile e finiva per cadere; miagolava agli umani in cerca del loro aiuto, però quegli stupidi non capivano, o le tiravano calci per allontanarla, o borbottavano alterati “pussa via”; si avvicinava alle femmine, che si limitavano ad accarezzarla o a donarle qualcosa da mangiare, mai che la aiutassero davvero!  
Isabel stava perdendo la speranza, quando accadde qualcosa.  
Due gatti più grandi di lei, uno nero con la pancia bianca e uno bianco con uno fiocchetto sul collo, erano riusciti esattamente dove lei aveva più volte fallito!  
Questo non era affatto giusto, accidenti!  
Erano appena arrivati nel suo territorio, non li aveva mai visti prima d’ora e già si facevano i padroni sfidando la sorte e beffandola, vincendo!  
In quel preciso momento, l’obiettivo della gattina Isabel era cambiato. Voleva essere come loro, doveva farcela, poteva riuscirci, lo giurava sulle sue zampe, sulla sua coda e sul suo cibo preferito, le alici!  
Iniziò a pedinarli costantemente, a imitarli, a venerarli, a parlare con loro con miagolii affabili, mostrando tutta la sua determinazione.  
E i due gatti, pian piano, nonostante il fastidio iniziale, si erano abituati a lei, finché non le permisero di unirsi alle loro scorribande. In cambio, un giorno, le avrebbero insegnato a scavalcare quel muro che per lei rappresentava un sogno che si sarebbe avverato.  
Tuttavia, in cuor suo, la gattina Isabel sentiva che il suo desiderio si era già realizzato e non riguardava affatto quell’ostacolo altissimo: le bastava essere accanto a loro, sotto lo stesso cielo, per essere dannatamente felice!

 

°°  
348 parole.  
Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T 8, prompt “Gatti”.


End file.
